


Hate The Game

by Prince__Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, I don't know, I hate tags, M/M, Malec, Minor Clace, Possible Character Death, Protective Alec Lightwood, Selfishness, Violence, don't kill me for this...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: Request/inspiration from MikkyHalee.''Could you write something about Jace using Magnus for nothing good and he get's hurt, Alec doesn't know any of this until Magnus ends up in the infirmary or something and he get's really angry at Jace (Plus points: fist fight between them) Hope this helps''Jace and Clary use Magnus, things lead to other things no one knows about this until Magnus get's hurt and Alec has something to say about it.(Sorry for any miss spellings slow learner i'm so sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Any day was like a normal day, but for Magnus Bane this one was a boring day, client after client, potion after potion and now he was standing by the balcony door watching snow fall from the dark sky coating the ground white. He felt lonely he and Alec hadn’t had as much time too spend time with each other lately, and he really missed his boyfriend, they only shared small texts like ”goodnight” or ”good morning” with a ”love you” in between. It hurt but they have much on their plates.

Just standing by the window with a glass of whiskey watching snow made Magnus depressed, it was at these moments he missed Ragnor, he may have been a old cranky man but he was a great source of comedy and one of his dearest friends.

”You would mock me if you saw me now wouldn’t you...Ragnor” he said to himself, he sighed and drowned the last of his whiskey, just as he was about to refill his glass there was a violently banging on his door making him rush to it. Opening the door hastily he was meet with Jace and Clary who were looking like they where on a war path. 

”What’s wrong” asked Magnus a little worried.

”We need your help” said Jace urgently making Clary roll her eyes, both the shadowhunters shoved their way into the loft making Magnus a bit annoyed, but they are his friends and if they need help, he will help.

”We got a word of a greater demon near Brooklyn and he i supposedly going to meet someone by Bay Ridge and we need to get information about it now” explained Clary hastily.

”And there might be a slight chance we can end that demon and that’s why we need your help” 

Magnus frowned at this neither Raphael or Luke has said a word about something like this ”What about Izzy and Alexander” questioned Magnus, he took out his phone and was about to dial Alec when Clary took his phone.

”Izzy is already there waiting for us and Alec is trying to hold off some clave representatives” rusher Jace.

”But...”

”Magnus we don’t have any time come on open a portal already if Izzy get’s hurt because she there alone it’s on you” 

Magnus took a step back like he’d been slapped he didn’t want Izzy to get hurt so he nodded and opened a portal following Clary and Jace through it.

Going through the portal they ended up in a quiet neighborhood, all street lights were dark making everything even darker, as they walked the sound of snow crunching on the ground was heard, Magnus had a bad feeling about this Izzy was nowhere in sight. He’d asked Clary and Jace multiple questions but none was answered the only thing he got was ”trust me”.

They rounded a corner and walked in to a alley where two people where engaged in a heated conversation, Magnus could make out the form of Valentine but the other person was behind the other corner of the alley making it impossible to see him, Izzy was still nowhere in sight and the bad feeling Magnus had only grew by the minute. After a couple minutes they had gathered that the conversation between Valentine and the other person was about the mortal instruments and that there would be a gathering between other in a couple of days on a boat, by now Magnus had enough and wanted to leave and find Izzy but just as he turned around to leave Jace gripped his arm harshly.

’’Wait we can take them here and now’’ 

’’Are you out of your mind we need to find Izzy and make sure she’s okay then leave the information to Alexander’’ stated the warlock as he tried to get out of Jace’s grip.

’’We have a shoot Magnus stoop depending on Alec if we take Valentine down now there won’t be a war’’ exclaimed Clary as she drew out her seraph.

’’Don’t be stupid biscuit all you’ll do is kill yourself and Jace in the process and don’t you think that finding Izzy is more important at the moment’’ Magnus was by now angry, how can they just threw away Izzy like she’s nothing, the warlock was about to say something when a group of circle members and ravener demons cornered them. All hell broke lose in the alley Magnus had lost count of how many he’d defeated, he tried keeping an eye on Clary and Jace but when he looked over the fight was already ended. He finished of the last ravener demon and turned to Jace and Clary.

’’Were done here we need to find Izzy now’’ stated the warlock as he stood his ground before the hunters.

’’Are you crazy Magnus Valentine might still be here let’s find him now’’ argued the hunters back already activating a couple of runes making themselves ready to fight again.

’’I’m closer than you might think Clary’’ Magnus turned around but choked on the air as he felt a cold metal go through his chest, he looked in to the eyes of Valentine who was smirking at his victory against Magnus ’’Magnus Bane we meet once again’’ said the man just as Magnus eyes dropped and his legs gave out making him fall down to the ground…

Alec was leaned back in his chair, he was staring at the wall on the other side of his office in irritation. He wanted nothing more then go home and curl up against the warm body of Magnus Bane and just hold him, it was like torture these last weeks have been nothing but hard and depressing even today had been hectic. Jace and Clary had been arguing with Alec for hours about having information on Valentine and wanting to go on a mission and end him, but as the head of the institute Alec knew better they needed a plan they couldn’t just jump in blind so he said no over and over again until they had walked away angry.

Izzy and their mother had told him he’d made the right choice especially when it came to Valentine, but even now something wasn’t right about the information Jace and Clary had gathered how he doesn’t know but something was just wrong about this whole scenario.

’’Why the long face big brother’’ said Izzy as she came in to Alec’s office she leaned on the wall with a mischievous look on her face.

’’It’s nothing’’ mumbled Alec as he returned to his work.

’’Oh really because I think that someone is missing a certain someone who is probably as miserable as you’’ Alec groaned at his sister, she had him all figured out.

’’Is it really that obvious’’ questioned Alec.

’’Obvious Alec you’re my brother I know you better than anyone here’’ Izzy walked further in to the office until she stood by her brother and hugged him.

’’Why don’t you just go home’’ she asked as she seated herself on Alec’s desk.

’’I can’t I still have papers that need to be looked over and report that need to be read and I need to keep an eye on Jace and Clary’’ complained the man as he leaned in to his sisters hand in his hair that was scratching his scalp soothingly making him more tired.

’’I actually haven’t seen them in a while they said they would be training but they weren’t there five minutes ago’’ 

The second Izzy ended that sentence came their mother rushing in to the room, she looked like she’d seen a ghost almost.

’’Alec you need to come with me now’’ stated Maryse she turned around and ran out to the corridor again making the Lightwood siblings frown at her before following her.

’’Mom what’s wrong what happened’’ asked Alec as he found his mother and father by a window, both of them were staring at what’s was on the other side of the window his father was frowning and tears was running down his mothers cheeks her hand was on the glass and she was pointing to the inside.

When Alec looked inside he felt his heart stop at the sight, there on a bed laid Magnus, his shirt was ripped open his caramel colored skin covered with blood and a blade still inside his chest, his eyes where open and tears where falling down he bloodied cheeks, his hands where clutching the bed harshly as he was cheeked over by silent brothers and warlocks. Alec hurriedly made his way inside until he was by Magnus side, he took the older mans hand and kissed his ringed fingers, Magnus had turned his head to Alec watching him with pain crossed over his golden cat eyes.

’’A…Alexander’’ the warlock heaved out as another wave of pain shoot through him.

’’Shh baby don’t speak everything will be alright okay just breath’’ begging Magnus was like begging a clave representative he didn’t listen even when Alec was begging him.

’’No…Y..you need to help..Izzy’’ the older man was coughing violently making Alec more worried.

’’Baby she’s right outside she’s fine you’re the one that’s hurt’’ tears where forming in Alec’s eyes making his sight foggy.

’’B..but Jace and Clary they’’ Magnus sentence ended as he screamed out in utter pain his body was shaking and blood was pouring out from his mouth making Alec panic.

’’Mr. Lightwood I need you to leave the room so we can help him’’ said a warlock as others made the means necessary to help Magus.  
’’No I’m not leaving him’’ yelled Alec out, Maryse came walking in with Izzy hot on her heels, she took Alec’s hand and walked him out from the room, standing by the window and watching as Magnus was being treated from his wound was making Alec feel like he was dying, he could hear his mother speaking but nothing came thought not a single word because the love of his life was lying there on the brinks of death and he couldn’t do anything about it. He looked at his left as he saw something move and was meet with a guilty Jace and Clary, but seeing them guilty only made him more angry because now he knew that this happened because of them. Magnus could be dying because of them.

With three short strides he was in front of Jace and shoved him violently so he hit the wall behind him ’’What did you do’’

’’Al…Alec I swear I didn’t mean for any of this to happen I swear’’ said Jace holding up his hands in defense.

’’What did you do’’ yelled Alec as he grabbed Jace by his shirt.

’’We didn’t follow your order so we went to Magnus and we lied to him and said that we needed his help and that you and Izzy was in on the same mission it back fired and Valentine he…’’ finished the blond haired man as he tried to calm down Alec ’’I said that if he didn’t come with me and Izzy would get hurt it would be his fault’’ Jace looked away from his parabatai, the shame Alec could feel through their bond only made him more infuriated.

Alec shoved Jace down to the ground and hit him across the face, every time he laid a hit he yelled louder and louder.

’’YOU USED HIM’’…..

’’YOU DISOBEYED ME’’…..

’’YOU LIED TO HIM AND ME’’…..

’’AND YOU ACCUSED HIM’’…..

’’AND FOR WHAT’’…..

Alec’s knuckles was bloodied from hitting Jace over and over again until he was grabbed by his father ’’Alec you need to calm down’’ Robert said quietly as he held his son close, Clary helped Jace stand again both of them had tears in their eyes.

’’How can you do this to him and to me and Izzy using us to use him how can you do that to the one person I care about more than anything’’ questioned Alec as he was released from Robert.

’’Alec we didn’t know’’ said Clary.

’’I don’t care if you knew I gave you a specific order because I knew this was going to happen but you two care about nothing but yourselves because of you Magnus might die’’ Alec wanted them to feel the pain Magnus was in the pain he was feeling, but of course it’s always him, always Magnus that takes the hit because of disobedient shadowhunters.

’’We’re sorry’’ said Clary and Jace in union making Alec frown.  
’’Sorry isn’t gonna cut it this time’’ stated Alec ’’I want you both to look at what’s happening inside that room…I wan’t that image too burn inside you’re head because this is what happens when you disobey me and use other people for your advantage this isn’t a game he’s just as much as a human as us and I don’t want you to ever come near Magnus again if he even survives this’’

’’But..’’ 

’’I don’t care what you have too say anymore I swear if I could I would break our bond and throw both of you out from this institute either walk away and do as I say from now on or I kill you both right here understand’’ 

Jace and Clary flinched at Alec’s words before turning around and walking out from the corridor in silence, Alec was stuck he couldn’t move anymore and his mother could see it from a mile away, she slowly walked over to Alec and embraced her son who stared to shake violently she could feel tears running down from Alec’s eyes and landing on her shirt making it damp.

’’Shhh it’s okey sweetheart’’ she soothed to her son.

Alec clutched his mothers smaller frame close his hazel eyes where burning he couldn’t care who saw his tears, he couldn’t do this anymore ’’Mom…i’m so scared’’

’’I know Alec I know’’

’’I don’t wan’t to lose him’’ Izzy hugged her bigger brother from behind when she heard this words, she was afraid of losing Magnus too but if it happened she knew her brother would break for forever this time…

Three hours….three horrible agonizing long hours went by and finally Magnus was safe, he’d fought and there where some close calls but now he’s safe the only evidence of what happened is a thin scar on his chest. Magnus was lying in only a pair of sweet pant, he was sleeping and actually snoring softly making Alec happier than he’s ever been before, his parents and sister had left him alone with Magnus after a while and Alec had felt a little bold so he laid down next to his sleeping boyfriend holding his hand waiting patiently for him to wake up.

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken by Magnus who was playing with his fingers in silence a tired smile on his boyfriend face made Alec’s world light up.

’’You’re okay’’ whispered Alec making the older man look up at him tiredly golden cat eyes meeting hazel eyes.

’’You can’t get away of me that easily’’ stated the warlock proudly, Alec leaned down and sealed their lips sharing passionate kiss between them until they broke up from each other by Magnus yawning. 

’’Go back to sleep we’ll figure everything out in the morning I promise’’ 

’’Okay’’

’’I love you’’

’’I love you too Alexander’’ Alec kissed Magnus on the head when the older man snuggled closer to him falling asleep almost instantly, hearing Magnus say ’’I love you’’ was like a song in Alec’s ears, he cuddled the older man closer to himself and let himself fall asleep knowing that Magnus would be there when he woke up.


	2. Dreams Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo after many people asking for more, here’s more I guess thinking of making it 5 chapters or something.
> 
> Chapters will come randomly since i’m currently on the works of I Choose My Own Happiness.

Life wasn’t something you took for granted that much did Alec Lightwood know.

Even if the all mighty High warlock of Brooklyn was immortal some wounds can make every immortal warlock die, nothing was the same anymore.

Standing by the window watching the snow coating the ground was even different, the bond he shared with Jace was buzzing with guilt but Alec had other things to care about. Like his boyfriend who was lying on the bed a coat of sweet covering his body, his body was twitching, sometimes he would cry out in pain or fear Alec really didn’t know, but what he did know was that something was more wrong than they thought it was.

Two days had passed since Magnus was on the brinks of death and there days hadn’t been anything other than a fight for Magnus, he couldn’t sleep because nightmares was haunting him making him scream in fear, he was in pain constantly, and being locked up in the Institute so close to the two persons he feared wasn’t helping him either.

Alec was worried because the love of his life was hurting, he was stressed because the clave and the Institute was on him about Valentine, he was angry because he didn’t know what to do anymore and because he had Magnus to take care of because of what Jace and Clary had done.

Alec was brought out of his thoughts when the lights started to flicker, he noticed the air in the room had gotten more thick and the warmth had disappeared to a cold, suddenly there was a loud shatter noice that startled Alec making him turn with his seraph blade out but there wasn’t any danger instead he was met with Magnus who was lying on the bed his hand clutching the cover, he was whimpering his sleep, sweet coating his caramel skin but what didn’t answer why a vase was shattered on the floor until he saw the red flow of magic flowing from Magnus hands.

He dropped his seraph blade making it clatter on the floor, he rushed over to Magnus and took his face in to his hands.

’’Magnus wake up you’re safe please wake up’’ begged Alec, his thumbs wiping away the tears that trailer down Magnus cheeks.

Magnus lips tremble, his body twitching violently as he tensed, his magic pulsing coloring the room dark red.

’’Baby please wake up’’ nothing ’’Magnus you’re safe’’ nothing ’’MAGNUS’’ 

Magnus flew up from his lying position to sitting, his magic shattering every lamp in the room, his breath was coming out but nothing was coming back, his unglamourd eyes was searching for something for anything, he could felt strong arm circle waist one going up to his head one by his waist. 

His head was leaned forward resting on a strong chest, unknowingly to him his hands was clutching the dark green sweater in front of him he could hear a voice, calling him, he knew that voice it was Alec.

’’Shhh you’re okay i’m here just breath’’ he did as he was told and calmed his breathing the buzz of his magic disappearing making the air more clear.

’’I..I’m sorry’’ breathes the older man out ’’I don’t know what’s wrong with me’’ Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

’’You’re hurting’’ whispered Alec as he held Magnus closer to his chest.

Magnus knew he couldn’t do anything else than nodd at Alec’s words, he knew that he was right, he was hurting and he didn’t know why was it because of Jace and Clary betray was it because of Valentine he didn’t know all he could fell was a burning sensation in his body and it wasn’t going away it just grew more and more.

Another wave of pain hit Magnus, he cried out in pain and clutched Alec’s sweater in his hands again, Alec was getting more worried this wasn’t normal something was wrong and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

’’Magnus please tell me what to do’’ begged Alec.

Just as Magnus was about to answer was the door slung open colliding hard against the wall, in came Jace rushing with Clary, Simon and Izzy behind, Alec let go of Magnus and stood in front of the older man protectively.

’’I told you never to come close to Magnus again get out’’ said the older Lightwood 

’’Alec I know but we’re under attack’’ Alec looked at Jace in disbelief, his eyes trailer over to his sister and Simon who both nodded in confirmation.

’’It’s Valentine big brother he cut off our emergency alarm we’re in the dark’’ explained Izzy as she came closer to her brother and Magnus.

’’Have they breached the perimeter’’ 

’’Dozens of circle members and shax demons, Alec they’re everywhere’’ 

’’What are they after, none of the mortal instruments are here we have nothing the would want other than them’’ said Alec as he started back at Jace and Clary.  
’’Valentine wan’t Magnus not us’’ said Clary angrily at Alec.

Alec looked at Jace and Clary and knew, he just knew it was because of them, why wouldn’t it ’’And it’s because of you’’ yelled the Lightwood as he stalker closer to the red head and his parabatai.

’’Alec we haven’t done anything since Magnus got hurt we’re learned after our mistakes’’

’’But why does he want Magnus then huh, try to answer that question because last time I checked you two care only about yourselves’’ 

’’GUYS’’ yelled Simon as he pushed the door closed as a bunch of shax demons tried to enter the room.

’’We don’t have time to argue we have work to do’’

Alec turned from his the other and walked over to Magnus who’d not even moved an inch from where he was sitting, Alec noticed the older mans tense shoulders, how his hand where clutching the white sheet on the edge of the bed, how his eyes was stuck on Jace and Clary. He cupped the older mans face in his hands and leaned forward resting their heads together.

’’I need to go and you’re gonna stay here with Izzy and Simon until I come back okay’’ whispered the Lightwood as he peered down at dark Brown eyes.

’’Alexander i’m coming with you’’

’’No you’re not Magnus you can barely stand I need you safe as far away from Valentine as possible I promise i’m gonna come back’’

’’No please Alexander’’ begged Magnus he closed his eyes as he felt lips pressed against his forehead.

’’I love you’’ and with that the Lightwood turned and left the room leaving Magnus, Izzy and Simon.

To say that Magnus was angry was an understatement, he may not be in control but he can take care of himself, he started daggers at the closed door where Izzy and Simon stood before blocking his way to Alec, they had been at it for ten minutes both the Vampire and Shadowhunter stating that he couldn’t do anything as he was too weak at the moment and that Alec would have their heads if they let Magnus out.

Just as Magnus was about to throw another tantrum the room went dark, the three of them all locking up at the ceiling in question, it was quiet. Too quiet for anyones liking, there was a bang outsider the door making the three people huddle back more in to the room, both Izzy and Simon stood before Magnus, Izzy taking out her whip and Simon flashing his fangs making a hizzing sound. Magnus stood behind his friends struggling with his magic as it wasn’t working on command.

The door was kicked open, five circle members flooded the room Izzy and Simon engaged in a battle both haven two enemies on them making it hard for them to observe their surroundings and protect Magnus at the same time, Magnus stood before a circle member he kept snapping his finger hoping for his magic to come to life but only small sparks showed themselves, he cursed in Irritation and turned himself back ready to defend himself.

He took his own strength for granted the moment he engaged the circle member his body wasn’t strong enough to hold his ground all he felt was darkness consuming him as he was knocked out, he could faintly hear Izzy scream his name but he was so tired, he couldn’t fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come soon and you will all hate me....


	3. Darkness Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but at least something sorry for the delay

Darkness.

That was all Magnus felt.

An endless dark pit of darkness consuming him, opening his eyes he was meet with darkness, turning around he saw a little light shining brightly. He ran and ran but the light only got further away as he thought he was getting closer, he forced himself to run faster even when he felt it was impossible but suddenly the light disappeared just when he thought he might make it.

Magnus fell down to his knees, he tried using his magic but even that didn’t work he didn’t understand what was happening, why was he here, who put him here.

He screamed out in frustration.

He wanted too go home, go back to Alec, and everyone else but he was stuck and he didn’t understand why. Suddenly there was a hand on his jaw that encouraged him too look up and god had he hoped he didn’t, the source of his existence, the one who has haunted him for centuries, the person who’s always in the back of his mind.

’’Hello my son’’ Right in front of him stood his father, the one and only Asmodeus, one of the rulers of hell and Magnus worst nightmare.

’’Father’’ Whispered Magnus out in disbelief almost not believing his own eyes, golden cat eyes meet golden green cat eyes.

’’What have you gotten yourself in to my son’’ Questioned the man as he kneeled down to Magnus level his hand nog on Magnus cheek.

’’I don’t even know where I am’’ Confessed Magnus, he was confused ’’Am I in hell’’ wondered Magnus not realizing he said it out loud.

’’No you’re not in hell this place is the dark space inside your head and you’re stuck, I was worried when I couldn’t sense you in the mortal realm anymore’’ 

’’I don’t understand why am I stuck, why can’t I use my magic and why where you worried’’ Said Magnus hurriedly.

’’I was worried because even though I wan’t you in hell you disappeared in a realm with no trace, your body is still in the mortal realm but your magic completely disappeared’’ Explained the older man, he started to caress Magnus cheek his thumb wiping away tears that fell from Magnus eyes without him knowing it.

’’Magnus you’re still my son, my most beloved one and I know you hate me but this isn’t where you’re suppose too be.’’

Magnus unconsciously leaned in to his fathers space, he’s never understood what a father is he’s always hated Asmodeus, ashamed of being one of his sons but at this moment he wasn’t. Even if it was a mediocre way of showing affection towards Magnus the younger man craved it just at this moment.

’’I might be a cruel person but I am a patient one, I will always keep a look out for you and even if i’ve waited centuries for you too come home I will help you.’’

’’What do you mean’’ Questioned Magnus, the older man laughed quietly as he held his son close.

’’For being quite old you aren’t that smart my son, as you know you’re stuck and i’m gonna help you get out of here you have people waiting for you and it’s time for you too wake up’’

Magnus looked up at his father in disbelief, never in his centuries had he thought his father would do this for him ’’But what’s the catch’’ 

’’There is none don’t ever say I don’t do anything for you Magnus I hold you dearest out of all my sons and I don’t have a problem of waiting for you, as both of is know we might be immortal we got nothing but time on out hands one day you’ll come home’’

With a snap of his fingers everything faded from complete darkness slowly turned in to a bright white light making Magnus close his eyes and just as he slowly opened his eyes he could have sworn he’d heard the faintest voice of his father say ’’I’ll see you soon my son’’.

When his eyes opened the first thing he saw was concrete, he slowly lifted himself from the ground only to realize his arms where shackled to the ground, he ripped at the shackles with all the strength he had but they wouldn’t budge so he sat back and observed his environment, he was in the middle of a warehouse objects scattered all around the room but nothing close enough for him to use.

‘’ALEC’’

He screamed 

‘’IZZY’’

Nothing but the sound of wind flowing in the room making him shiver.

‘’ANYONE PLEASE…please help me’’ but nothing came, not even a whisper, he was so tired he couldn’t continue he felt so weak.

Coming back in to the room the first thing he notice was that things had quieted down they had won this battle, on the floor was Simon and Izzy they looked okay but then came the realization.

‘’Where’s Magnus’’ questioned the older Lightwood as his eyes scanned the room for his boyfriend.

Izzy and Simon glanced at each other before the Shadowhunter stood up from the ground and walked over to her brother grabbing his hands as if trying to brace him against what she was about to say, but she knew that nothing would fix this the moment she told him but this was her brother her leader ‘’A..Alec they took him…he’s gone, I don’t know where they are’’

She could see the color draining from his face, his eyes darker with a fury she’s never seen before making her scared of what he will do.

The older Lightwood heard two sets of feet moving in to the room, he let go of his sisters hands and glanced over his shoulder with anger shining in his eyes towards his parabatai and Clary.

‘’This is your fault’’ he hissed in anger, he turned around and walked towards Jace and grabbed his shirt.

‘’Alec I didn’t do anything this wasn’t me’’

‘’Stop pretending like what you and Clary did to Magnus isn’t the reason why Valentine took him this time’’ 

Jace shoved Alec away making him lose the grip he had on his shirt ‘’This wasn’t us you can’t blame us’’

‘’Blame you, Valentine stabbed Magnus he hurt him he can’t control his magic he can’t sleep and now Valentine has Magnus and all because you two thought of nothing but yourselves, he can’t protect himself’’ yelled Alec out inches away from Jace’s face.

‘’I told you two that this isn’t a game this is on you two and I swear if I don’t find him I will see too it that you two are off of this institute’’

‘’I seriously don’t understand you’’ came the voice of Clary breaking the silence that settled in the room.

Alec narrowed his eyes at the red head glaring at her with a death glare, Clary sighed dramatically before she made her way further in the room trailing her way around Alec, circling him like a prey but he wasn’t affected by her he knew what he could do to her.

‘’He’s just another warlock so what there is like thousands and thousands of them out there they are just one short who cares’’ 

Alec could swear he heard the bones in his hands crack as he clenched his fists, he was losing it anyone who knew Alec could see how close he was to snap.

‘’Clary I’m gonna ask you once’’ Alec gritted out ‘’Did you have anything to do with this’’

‘’What if I did’’…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to get another chapter done this week

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this on three hours, I hope you like it and thank you MikkyHalee for the inspiration!!


End file.
